Previously, entities created transmissions. The transmission may be a transfer of information, a transfer of equipment, a transfer of goods, a transfer of funds or any other suitable transfer. Each transmission may require a ratification and/or approval from a single entity or a plurality of entities.
Once the transmission receives an approval from a first approver, the transmission would become locked—i.e., no person or entity was able to manipulate or change any portion of the transmission. The locking is a security feature that ensures that the transmission was not changed without the first approver's knowledge.
One problem with this conventional system is that, at times the transmission requires editing, deleting or changing after a first approval has been received. Therefore, a system where a transmission can be edited post-approval is necessary.